Fathers Day
by Winnie The Pooh's Eeyore
Summary: Father's Day in Holby but is everyone happy?


Jessica smiled as she left for work kissing her dad and younger brother Darren on the cheek before she left. She got into her car and recived a text from her friemd Linda.

 _To Jess_

 _From Linda_

 _Babe I've been a idiot and put petrol on my diesel car can you pick me up from the premier garage xxx_

Jessica laughed and then replied back,

 _To Linda_

 _From Jessica_

 _Sure I'm on my way_

Jessica drove to the garage where Linda got into her car as Jessica just looked at her trying not to laugh while Linda was annoyed. Jessica let out the littlest laugh.

"Its not even funny", Linda said.

"It is a little", Jessica replied.

Jessica drove off and they were on their way to work when they stooped at some traffic lights, Linda wiped away a few tears.

"Linda, I never meant to upset you", Jessica replied becoming concerned.

Linda shock her head as she continued wiping away her tears. Jessica lent over and grabbed her bag and pulled out a pack of tissues letting Linda take one.

"Thanks", Linda tearfully said.

"I still can't believe Barry is alive, mum told us he had died", Jessica said.

"She would of had her reasons,my mum was never really around", Linda replied.

"You doing anything for fathers day tonight", Jessica asked.

"Me and Denise are talking dsd bowling, if Denise even turns up", Linda replied.

"Im taking mine for a meal at the new grill", Jessica said.

"You are aware that's a steak house right", Linda asked.

"Yes but there are lots of other lovy things on the menu", Jessica replied.

The lights finally changed and they got to work. Once the girls arrived they put their scrubs on and Linda got her pink stephascope out of her locker and put it round her neck. They walked out and Tess and Charlie greeted them.

"There's been an RTC, Jessica your in recus with me and Linda your in cubicle's with Charlie", Tess said.

Jeff and Dixie rushed in with a young girl, Charlie and Linda went over followed by Tom. Dixie looked at Jeff who started speaking amd saying the details.

"This is Daisy Jones aged seven, involved in a car accident, her sats are fine and BP is 60 over 40", Jeff said.

"Cubicles", Tom said.

Daisy was wheeled in and Charlie and Linda attended to her. Tamzin and Iain came rushing in soon afterwards with a man who had been ejected from the vichael he was driving.

"Spencer Andrews aged 57 was ejected from the vichale he has had to be shocked twice", Tamzin said.

Jessica and Tess were waiting in resus for him. Sam, Zoe and Nick were also working on him. Jessica went out side to write his name on the board where she saw Linda writing her paitents. Linda smiled and gave her friend the pen. Jessica realised her friend and Spencer had the same last name and started to question it. Dylan came over and put his hands on his hips.

"Andrews is a common last name", Dylan said.

"I know", Jessica replied.

She walked back to recus as she started to treat Spencer. In cubicles Daisy's dad came fo visit her as he mum was also in a cubicle. Charlie spoke to her dad as Linda spoke to Daisy.

"What do you want to be when you grow up", Linda asked.

"A hairdresser", Daisy replied.

"A hsirdresser, that's a good job doing everyone's hair", Linda replied.

Lloyd came running over to Charlie and Daisy's dad about his wife. Daisy's dad looked up and turned to face Lloyd.

"Its Janet she's gone into labour", Lloyd said.

Daisy's dad went to join his wife as she was taken into the mertunity ward. Daisy fell asleep as Linda tucked her in smiling as Charlie watched.

"Your a natrul", Charlie said.

"Doesn't feel like it", Linda replied.

Tom, Charlie and Linda went out to fill in some reports when Linda noticed her dad's name on the board. Tom realised the young nurse had suddenly just gobe quiet.

"You ok", Tom asked.

Charlie looked up as he was concened for one of his nurses. Linda didn't reply she just stared at the board. Charlie walked over to her.

"Take a break", Charlie said.

Linda just looked at him.

"Linda take a break", Charlie repeated.

Linda rook her stephascope off and walked away as Tom walked over to Charlie. He looked at him and sat next to him as Charlie filled out the notes.

"What was that all about", Tom asked.

"Im not sure", Charlie replied.

Charlie got up and went to go and find Linda just as Jessica appeared. Tom looked at her as she looked around.

"Can I help in anyway", Tom asked.

"Have you seen Linda", Jessica asked.

"She was here a few minutes ago, Charlie sent her on a break but his gone to find her", Tom replied.

Charlie looked in the staffroom but Linda wasn't in there, he then looked outside where he found her leaning against the wall looking at the ground.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong", Charlie asked.

Linda thought for a moment and then realised it would be best if she told him.

"My dad is in recus", Linda replied.

"Would you like to see him", Charlie asked.

Linda nodded so he guided the young nurse to the doors of resus where she saw them shocking Spencer. Her eyes filled with tears as Charlie still had his arm around her. All off a sudden everyone stepped away.

"Time of death, 16:54", Nick said which was faintly heard by Charlie and Linda.

Linda walked to the staffroom with Charlie quickly following her, she went into her locker and went through her bag until she found the present she was going to give her dad, she unwrapped it revealing a gold watch.

"My family never really got nice things so I wanted to thank my dad for everything", Linda said.

"Its lovely", Charlie replied.

Nick went though Spencer's files when he suddenly realised Linda was his daughter. He looked up at Tess and called her over.

"Spencer has two daughters Denise and Linda", Nick said.

"I'll let her know", Tess said.

"Do you want me to come as well", Jessica asked.

"Yeah, a friend would be good right now", Tess replied.

Just as they were about to walk out Charlie brought Linda in, she sat by her dad and put the watch on him amd then kissed his head as Tess, Charlie and Jessica watched.

"I know my life hasn't been the best but you and mum tried so hard to fulfill my dreams. You comforted me when Denise just left, you taught me to ride my bike, you made me giggle when I was down. Daddy you were my number one man and even though you did scare away Eddy I don't care as I know you were just looking out for me. You always knew how to get rid of my hiccups wherever we were. I remember when my baby Georgia when she died in my arms and you helped me with the funerul arrangements paying for everything. I hope you will find Georgia up there and be a great grandad to her. Happy fathers day daddy, I love you", Linda tearfully said.

Tess, Charlie and Jessica got emotional watching it. Linda kissed her dads head and then left to go and see to Daisy. Linda wiped her eyes and put on a smile as she walked in.

"Mummy had her baby, Im a big sister to my baby brother Benjamin", Daisy said.

"Aww, Benjamin's a cute name", Linda replied.

Linda's shift ended and Jessica drove Linda home. The journey was silent as Linda just looked out of the window. Both Jessica and Linda got out and went in.

"What are you still doing here, you should be with your dad", Linda said.

"You sure", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

"Text me if you need anything", Jessica replied.

Jessica went and picked up her dad Barry and younger brother Darren as they went to the new grill. Jessica and her family were seated as they were given menus. All of a sudden Jessica's phone went off and it was from Linda.

 _To Jess_

 _From Linda_

 _There is something I want you to do, I want you to have fun and spend as much time with Barry as possible as in a blink of an eye all that could be gone. Me and my dad were meant to be bowling right now so treasure what you have as one day it will all be gone x_

Jessica tried blinking back the tears, the text had sent shivers down her spine, every word of the text now started to mean something. Jessica got up and ordered and paid for her dad and younger brother's dinner. She didn't care that her dads was tge most expensive, shecwas just happy he was now here with her and they could be like a family.


End file.
